


hold it in

by fuckyestaehyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Overthinking, a look into his mind ig, insecure yixing, minseok has two cats, this is all in yixings pov, yixing is v allergic to cats and baekhyun loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/pseuds/fuckyestaehyung
Summary: Because Baekhyun wasn’t allergic to cats, but Yixing was, and Baekhyun didn’t know how much that affected him.





	hold it in

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see? im trying to get back into this whole writing thing again. i have so many unfinished ideas sitting in my docs rn and i just wanted to get something out?? so here, have this. I wrote this as a mission to get me to actually finish something for once. sorry its short - i was trying a different style with this and it just fit best staying short.
> 
> i hope it's okay xx

Baekhyun wasn’t allergic to cats. That’s why he was at the party drinking and having fun with their friends. Baekhyun wasn’t allergic to cats. No, he was busy with their friends and didn’t have to worry about the fur getting on his black skinny jeans.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t allergic to cats, but Yixing was.

 

That’s why Yixing was at home alone, watching an old documentary that was showing on the crime investigation channel. That’s why Yixing was at home zoning out during the advertisements and thinking back to the experimental anti-allergy vaccines that he’d seen on posters at the doctors while he was young. Baekhyun wasn’t allergic to cats, but Yixing was, and that was why he was stuck at home alone and thinking that maybe if he’d just gotten that damned shot he’d be out with his boyfriend right now- _no,_ he couldn’t change that now. He desperately tried to pull his focus back to the documentary that had once again resumed on the tv-set in front of him; a last ditch attempt to distract him from the paranoid thoughts invading his mind. Maybe Minseok had adopted those two new cats recently for exactly this reason. Maybe it had been a joint effort by him and all their friends to keep Yixing away from the gatherings that he _oh, so desperately_ longed to go to in times like these.

 

Maybe it was all just a ploy to get Yixing’s boyfriend into his house while Yixing was stuck at his own, focusing on crime documentaries and breathing steadily in their shared cat-free home. Maybe it was all a ploy by Minseok to get Baekhyun drunk and playing those games that were never as fun while sober. Perhaps Baekhyun would even take off his pants in a well-intentioned manner - he didn’t want to harm Yixing by coming home with fur on his pants now did he?

 

Yixing is in front of the medicine cabinet now. The documentary can still be faintly heard coming from the lounge, long forgotten by its previous audience of one. White noise filling the empty home that suddenly feels all too large and too small at the same time. White noise attempting to once again enter Yixing’s ears and captivate him once more. It doesn’t matter though; it’s drowned out by his frantic mental math.

 

_How many anti-histamines would it take to make him immune to cats without overdosing?_

 

Previous experience had taught him that four wasn’t enough, while the packaging told him that it was extremely unsafe to consume more than seven in quick succession. He decides on six being his safest but strongest bet - he was rather lithe anyway. He _does_ decide to wash them down with the leftover whiskey though. Baekhyun had placed it on the kitchen counter momentarily last night, only for it to have been left there overnight after the the two of them became engulfed in lust and intertwined under the sheets. Whiskey was good; it let you do things that water wouldn’t. Whiskey would help you catch up with those of whom were already at the party. Yixing had recently decided he liked whiskey. He liked the way it made Baekhyun more open and outgoing. He liked the way whiskey fuelled both of their hidden loves for dance. He liked the way it brought out the easy-going Baekhyun he had first fallen in love with; the Baekhyun he’d come to miss over recent months. Only perhaps he shouldn’t have taken whiskey; because apparently the sleepy side effects that were custom of antihistamines amplify when mixed with alcohol. Maybe coffee would have been a better choice after all. 

 

That didn’t matter though. He was currently artificially immune to cat fur and he was definitely going to take advantage of that. Yixing decided his current outfit of some old jeans and a t-shirt were presentable enough and grabbed his keys for the car parked in their driveway outside. Thats where the car remained parked all night though, because after a now sluggish Yixing manages to buckle himself up, the alcohol and large quantity of antihistamines take hold and he falls asleep in the drivers seat of the car. The only good thing about the scenario being that the keys never even made it to the ignition. Well, that and the fact that the crime on the television had been solved - not that it mattered to the dozing and temporally cat fur resistant Yixing anymore.

 

He’s still asleep those few hours later when Baekhyun returns home. He doesn’t see him put his jeans in the wash; nor is he awake to see Baekhyun chuck the once again cat free jeans in the dryer an hour later. When he does wake up though, his disorientated state notices that the sky around him is light once again, and as he makes his way back into his home, he finds those stupid black skinny jeans folded on the table in the lounge among the other washing waiting to be put away.

 

His eyes can’t help but catch something on the small folded pile of denim in front of him though. Something that the washing machine, dryer, and lint roller all seemed to have missed. Right there, in the middle of the fabric, was a single piece of fur - the survivor. Yixing picks it up between his thumb and forefinger, evaluating it as if it was the last piece of evidence needed in that stupid crime documentary.

 

He feels it rise up slowly, a sneeze developing and making its way to the tip of his nose. It seems that the antihistamines had worn off, and once again, the doubt over Baekhyun and Minseok’s intentions begins to cloud his mind.

 

He holds it in though; the sneeze never escaping him. Months of insecurities in his relationship had made him a master at holding things in.

 

Because Baekhyun wasn’t allergic to cats, but Yixing was, and Baekhyun didn’t know how much that affected him.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think?? comments and kudos are much appreciated, or you can find me on twitter @braceskibum
> 
>  
> 
> thank you so much for reading x


End file.
